1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital-to-analog converter, especially a digital-to-analog converter capable of reducing harmonic distortion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the frequency field, the spurious-free dynamic range (SFDR) is an important indicator to analyze the linearity of signals. The SFDR is defined as the ratio of the root mean square (RMS) value of a signal and the RMS of the second highest noise of the signal, in other words, the SFDR can be viewed as the signal strength divided by the most significant spurious noise. The range of the SFDR is usually presented in dB, and spurious noise is generated by the nonlinearity of the amplifier caused due to the harmonic distortion.
In prior arts, a digital-to-analog converter is coupled to a plurality of signal lines for converting the signals transmitted from the plurality of signal lines. However, during the process of converting signals, a relatively large amount of errors may occur, thus generating harmonic distortion. This significantly reduces the range of the SFDR.